The Lost Memory
by BluTiger101
Summary: An old memory comes back, and Tigress starts to wonder where her parents are. She and Po wind up searching for her parents, But certain conflict is faced on the journey. PoxTigress
1. The Scar

**Hello there! I'm here with a fanfiction I have been working on for the pass four months. This fanfiction, is in fact connected (and is going to be connected) to the Unexpected Event series. Anyway, this will focus on Tigress mostly as our protagonist. Po/Tigress is highly mentioned in this fanfiction, and will be in Unexpected Event 2 (Which will be published by fall 2014). Crane/Viper or Crane/Mei Ling? Unsure of yet, sorry :( But Po/Tigress is hinted greatly. Why am I adding Tigress/Po? It's a great couple, however, there are many fanfictions using this in a "lemon" like way. Or totally unrealistic, this fanfiction will simulate it very well. I would like to mention a few authors that I highly recommend you check out. The first one, **Master Crane ( u/3307744/Master-Crane)**, is an excellent Author who wrote ****_Forgotten Hope._**** The second one, **Blastitonn ( u/4370318/Blastitonn)**, is a good author that is a bit underrated. The third and final, **Shen's General ( u/4197991/Shen-s-General) **A fantastic author who seems to have an equal personality as me :) So this whole fanfiction is an assumption of what Tigress's parent(s) were/are like. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. So enjoy it! review for questions if you need to do so (I'll answer them)**

**Updates, Answers, and Notes will be posted here:**

**● (Example)**

**● (Example)**

**● (Example)**

**I Do not own Dreamworks or Kung Fu Panda.**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Scar**

* * *

The valley of peace. Home to the Jade Palace and the furious five, along with Po, the dragon warrior. The sun rose up in the sky, and another day was about to begin. _Bong!_ The large bong near the jade palace erupted with a large tune of noise that awoken the furious five and the dragon warrior. Suddenly, they quickly exited their beds and stood by at their rooms awaiting for their master. As Master Shifu arrived, "Good morning master!" they all greeted him each and every morning. Master Shifu smiled at his students, and called for the dragon warrior. "Po" that was all to tell the dragon warrior to start their first meal for the day.

_~~~After Breakfast~~~_

The furious five and Po began to start their training for the day at the training hall. On the front steps of the training hall, Po slipped on something slippery. "Woah!" _Slam! _ Po fell backwards and landed on his back. "You alright Po?" Crane asked while helping him up. "Yea, I just kinda slipped on some-" he checked what he slipped on, apparently it was blood. "Blood" they both happen to say at the same time ironically. The rest of the furious five heard that. Tigress made a frown, "It's nothing, please let's just start training" They nodded. Po was quite skeptic of Tigress's statement, as he noticed a small scar on the back of her left leg. As if someone cut her with a sharp object. The dragon warrior opened his mouth to say something but didn't. He decided to just not worry about it for now.

_~~ 2 1/2 hours later~~_

Po was practicing with Master Crane with one-on-one combat. Master Crane had beaten him twice already. "So," Po mumbled while panting "You ready for one more?" he asked unconfidently. The crane nodded but hesitated. "Try to play defense this time" he said. Po smirked and readied himself, along with Crane. Then Crane rushed out and attempted to attack him from behind, but Po played defense and didn't try to attack yet. The dragon warrior turned around quickly to face the bird. Crane curved his wings in a sword position and attempted to strike the dragon warrior. Po evaded and made a quick kick in the back, so the bird was pushed back heavily. Crane caught himself in the air just in time. The dragon warrior readied his fists but Master Crane decided to just smile and put his own wings together as a sign of "done" or "well done" Po, surprised, but did the same. "Good job, Po" Crane complimented.

"Thanks" Po said.

"You improved that time"

"Nah if it wasn't for you then I would've one that one!"

"But you kept your guard up"

They began arguing who's fault it was until a certain bug decided to jump in.

"What are you two arguing about?" Asked the bug.

The Panda and the bird stopped unexpectedly to find Master Mantis below themselves.

They all looked at each other and laughed. For some reason Master Mantis chuckled a bit as well.

"Ok, well... so can we eat now?" Po asked.

"Yes" Crane answered.

"Ok let's go!" Po said happily as he ran to the front door but tripped and fell on the way there. Mantis and Crane rolled their eyes and followed Po. Po scratched the back of his head as he picked himself up from the floor. "Should we wait for the others?" Mantis asked. Crane and Po looked at each other and back at Mantis "If they wan't to eat, then they'll follow us" said Crane. The dragon warrior and Mantis nodded as they began to go to the kitchen. However, Master Monkey, one of the furious five members. Saw this and followed them, leaving the female warriors to train by themselves. Tigress trained herself hard until she realized all the other male warriors left the training hall, also, Viper was just taking a small break. The feline decided to use a little time to rest as well. She was thinking of what happened last night, She didn't wan't anyone to find out, however, Po might be on to her. "I don't want to tell Po, it's not that I don't _want him _know. It's just that…I don't wan't him to worry about me" she thought. Tigress leaped down where Viper was, panting, she asked Viper where the other warriors were headed off too. "Where did they go?" she asked. Viper made an I-don't-know look. "Probably lunch, i'm about to head on over. You're coming right?" she asked. Tigress nodded, the feline sighed as they made their way to the exit of the training hall.

"So, what's up?" Viper asked unexpectedly.

"Well. Nothing really" Tigress replied.

Viper looked down at the back of her leg, a small, but noticeable scar was on her leg.

"What happened to your leg Tigress?" The snake asked worriedly.

The feline stopped and gazed at her scar, she frowned and looked at Viper.

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

Viper just stopped intruding to find out what happened to Tigress and opened the doors to the training hall. The doors creaked open and the female warriors stepped outside, where the sun was shining brightly. Brightly upon Tigress's scar.

Po opened his mouth and a spoonful of noodle soup entered it, the warm, delicious food digested through his stomach with ease. "Anyone like the noodles?" Po was curious to find out from Monkey, Crane, or Mantis. Mantis put his bowl down after slurping some soup. "It's good," The bug complimented "As always" he finished and took another slurp. Po smiled and decided to take another spoonful of soup. They were greeted soon after as the female warriors joined as well. Tigress eyed Po and in return, Po pointed towards two bowls of soup on the counter of the kitchen. The feline smiled as she helped herself with a bowl of soup, she sat down next to Po, and Viper sat next to Mantis.

Everyone was quite silent when the feline warriors joined the session. Po couldn't keep his eyes off Tigress, yet, once again, Monkey is aware. Monkey noticed every time how Po sat his eyes on the tiger. Viper noticed Po as well, she made a funny look at Po after taking a sip of noodle soup. "Po? What are you…looking at?" The snake asked with confusion. The panda eye's dilated, and immediately locked on to Viper.

"Uh"

"I'm Sorry?"

"I wasn't looking at anything"

"Yeah, I thought you were just staring at Master-"

Suddenly, Master Shifu entered the room. Everyone turned towards him, his face was not happy, nor angry. "Could someone mind telling me why there was training equipment of the steps training hall this morning?" Tigress froze, she didn't say anything. And continued to finish her noodle soup.

"I didn't see any, All I saw was-" Tigress kicked Po in the leg.

"Very well, I wan't to figure out why by the end of this day, that is all"

Tigress was upset that Shifu found the equipment. "Why did I do that" she thought.

**~~~After The Meal~~~**

"Tigress?" Po asked while everyone left the kitchen. "Yes Po?" she asked hesitated. "I need to talk to you" Tigress made a confused face, as her anxiety grew, she waited for him to speak. "What is that scar on your leg?" He pointed to the Tiger's left leg. Tigress sighed and put a paw on his shoulder. "Po. I need to tell you something"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to posting a new chapter in a week. 2 week minimum. Well, Review Please!**


	2. The Memory

**Hello everyone! People looked forward to the next chapter, and I'm really happy I had a few reviews on day 1 and day 2! I will respond to your reviews by PM, and if you have relevant questions I will answer them. You might have your question on the notes on each chapter (will be answered). So don't be afraid to ask, I won't spoil anything right away. Anyway, Here is your chapter that you people have been requesting :) Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

**● Re-Check on punctuation; better punctuation and vocabulary.**

**● Lack of Pronouns have been fixed.**

**● Questions will look like this. **

**● Question: **User: (User's name here and URL) (Question) - (Answer)

**I do not own Dreamworks or Kung Fu Panda.**

**Let's continue.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Memory**

* * *

"What do you mean you need to tell me something?" Po asked disconcertedly. Tigress didn't want to bequeath his wish, however, she felt as if she needed to. "I had a flashback, vision , a memory I should say" she said. Po, undeniably astonished of such statement, nodded his head. "What happened?" he questioned. The tiger sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "I think I heard my parents," she said. "Quite possibly my mother, or maybe my father" Tigress disclosed. Po suddenly thought about his own parents, he wondered if they were still out there as well. "What happened in your…Uh'…memory?" The dragon warrior asked. Tigress told him to come out outside so she could explain the situation away from the others.

"Well this was all I had in a perspective unknown"

**~~In The Memory~~**

"Are we almost their?"

Male Voice: "Almost"

Female Voice: "Will she be ok?"

Long Pause…

"Male Voice: "Yes….I hope so"

Female Voice: "I hope you chose the best one, since it's North where our home is- was , I mean"

Male Voice: "Yes I'm sure, don't worry… She will be fine"

Female Voice: "I'm going to miss her"

Male Voice: "I will too, maybe she will learn how to-"

Female Voice: "What?"

Male Voice: "Fend off of those…aberrant people"

Female Voice: "Hopefully she won't need to worry about them"

Male Voice: "I hope so, I really hope so"

**~~End Of Memory~~**

"So that's what happened?" Po questioned. Tigress nodded sadly. "I think they were taking me to the Bao Gu Orphanage when I was a cub" she explained. Po realized that she was left at the Bao Gu Orphanage with no trace, however, someone must've given her to the orphanage. "O'h I'm sorry to hear that, at first I thought you were like… pregnant or something…" Po accidentally mumbled those last words by accident. His paws went straight to his mouth after he said that. Tigress was shocked of such putrid words. O'h was she angry.

"You thought I was what?!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"You think I would do something like that?!"

The furious tiger was slowly turning the dragon warrior into nothing. He felt weaker with the tiger aggressively pounding his ears with words of anger. But they didn't notice how Tigress was slowly pacing him backwards, backwards to a cliff which happened to be outside of the building.

"Look I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't do it!"

Then the panda was in the perquisition of his parity. "Not again" He thought to himself. Po was about to fall, but Tigress didn't let him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back as hard as she could, and Po's fall countered itself. Which resulted in him landing on top of Tigress. Both discombobulated, Eye to eye. But nothing could be so embarrassing to have the rest of the furious five see the situation as well. Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis stood in bewilderment.

"Um' What are you guys doing?" Viper asked.

The two quickly looked at Viper, and back at each other. "Well you seeEEE!" Po was thrown off of Tigress by herself. The panda groaned in pain. "It was an accident" Tigress excused. The male members of the furious five pervaded in gape. Viper, on the other hand, was only covering her mouth with her tail. "It's not what it looks like! Tigress yelled. The embarrassed tiger made her way to her room, which was inside. **(A/N: Can someone be kind of enough to tell me the name of the building where there rooms are? That they stay in? Thanks!)**

Po finally got up from the ground and patted off the dirt and dust. "What? Seriously? What?" he asked. Mantis chuckled in a fake manner. "That's the third time now," he said, "What is up with you and Tigress?" he asked. Po was embarrassed already, this was just torture for the poor panda. "It just happens!" Po yelled.

"Whatever"

The furious five walked away from the scene, leaving Po to just sigh and go to his room.

**~~~Far North~~~**

Commander Vikenti Sachavich Patrov. A strong, noble wolf who is in power of his own kind, received an important message just for him earlier that day. Although, he wasn't excited about it.

His desk had the message flat and able to read, the candle light made it easier. He sighed and looked out his window, the snow was falling and the day was turning to night. "Well, it seems that the peacock didn't succeed after all" He said to himself, a habit he owned. But he frowned and slammed his fist on the desk, almost knocking over the candle. "300 wolves dead! That fool!" He yelled. He gritted his teeth, he almost slammed his fist again. Until somebody entered the room.

"Is everything okay Commander?"

A young, messenger wolf, named Nikolai had entered the room. Startled by the commander's actions.

"Not today Nikolai, I hate to say it. But I need you to do me a favor,"

"Yes sir"

"Send Emperor Maxim a message that Lord Shen failed, and along with a large amount of men lost"

"Very well sir!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review please! A favorite and follow would be very good as well! I'll See you soon!**


	3. The Meeting

**Surprise! Hello everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback via reviews and follows! I put some extra effort in this chapter, if you keep giving me positive feedback. Then the results of each chapter will be in your favor.**

**Notes:**

**● 2-3 Day minimum for new chapters. 1-3 weeks maximum.**

**● Special thanks to: An Anonymous Guest - That was my first assumption, but I wanted to make sure first. **

**● Some "Far North" buildings are made up and fictional. BTW this takes place like 11th century.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dreamworks or Kung Fu Panda.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

* * *

Po stumbled into his room embarrassed, he had never really felt that feeling. Although it was rather romantic when he was in that position with Tigress. As he laid on his bed, he started to think about her. He thought about how she was quite hostile when they first met, but turned out to be friends after he defeated Tai Lung. Amazing. It's amazing how you can take away the ability of becoming such known and valuable warrior from someone, with just foolish behavior. It couldn't register into his mind. He always saw Tigress as his 'favorite' of the furious five, similar to a role model. But how would it feel to have that role model treat you with despair and disloyalty? Harsh. You would never forget it for the rest of your life. Or when you say something stupid like he said earlier, which had placed him in the situation where he was uncomfortable with.

"Pregnant," Po muttered, "How could I say that!?" The dragon warrior jumped off the bed and gave himself a "face-palm". He thought for a moment and realized something. She never explained the scar on the back of her left leg.

"That scar" he said. But why didn't she explain it? It seemed that Po was on a quest to find out.

The dragon warrior slipped out of his room and into the hallway, where Master Tigress's room was just a room away. The panda tipped-toed his way to Tigress's room, as he reached the entrance to her room. He put his ear against the door (**A/N: And once again…Can someone mind telling me what those "shutter" doors are? Thanks!) **Po heard a few noises but nothing major. After about a minute of stalking, he pressed really hard onto the door this time. But so hard that the door started creaking, creakingly opening slowly but steadily. Before he knew it, the door flew open and the clumsy panda fell into Tigress's room.

The frightened Panda looked up to see a half-naked tiger that was trying to change her clothes in privacy, since her previous clothes were sweaty and dirty from training. But why didn't she change before Po's meal?

"I'm Sorry! I Didn't mean it, I was just about to come in and I fell! A-And I-"

"Po?"

The panda couldn't stop staring at her breasts that she quickly concealed.

"Yes?"

"Get out of my room, Please"

"Okay"

The dragon warrior once again made Tigress feel uncomfortable once more. He exited her room, closing the door behind him. "I'm so stupid!" he yelled. He wanted to know about the scar as soon as possible.

**~~Far North~~**

Everyone was silent at the meeting. Very little words were spoken for some reason. They knew he wasn't happy. The chandelier hung above the table of wolves. With candles as the light source and open windows along the perimeter of the building. But they were smoldered with snow and ice from the outside.

Emperor Maxim, the leader of the Russian Empire, read the message, the one Commander Petrov sent him, silently at his table full of his executives. The meeting was taking place at the veche of Novgorod. Although this veche was more private than public, usually reserved for the government or wealthy people. Emperor Maxim was a Himalayan wolf, he wore a badge that represented the code of arms. And of course traditional clothing most government officials would wear. The emperor handed the paper back to the messenger Nikolai, which was the person who wrote the message in the first place. Nikolai placed the paper in a small bag he carried, then exited the meeting.

"Well then," Those words were from the emperor himself.

"The mission failed, I see" He said.

"Does anyone have any information of the death of Shen and the results of the mission?" He asked.

One of his executives, Sergei Yurivich Yakov, handed a note to the wolf next to him, and then the wolf next to him, and finally to the Emperor. "Thank you, Sergei" said the Himalayan wolf.

"Yes, You're very welcome emperor"

Emperor Maxim studied the note, giving him the exact estimate of the lost of wolves and the ones who were in charge of those wolves having their lives removed. Until finally he passed the note back to Sergei.

"The Chinese have trained some warriors very well with Kung Fu," said Sergei.

"Apparently these were warriors with different species with different fighting styles" One of his executives stated.

"Continue" Said the emperor.

"The most dominant seems to be the Tiger fighting style"

"Any others?"

"Yes sir"

"Explain"

"Crane and Snake, however, they're was species such as a monkey and mantis. But those had no known style"

"I see. The wolf seems to be not on this list of those styles of kung fu"

"Yes sir"

"What is the closest?"

"Leopard and Tiger. But those are feline"

The emperor frowned. None of those kung fu styles were wolf. This was another reason why Shen had a disadvantage in combat. Which also resulted in his death. Peacock was not a fighting style.

"We need to learn how to counter-attack these styles so our warriors will stand a chance in combat" He said. The executive that was answering his questions didn't bother with his statement, instead, he just listened. The emperor prepared to speak once again. "We have to study these maneuvers in action. But without harm" he said. Sergei, one of the executives raised his hand.

"Speak"

"Why not spy on the warriors? We have information and limitless maps of their so-called temples, which in fact is where these warriors train at. We can just blend in with the population, and send data back-and-fourth to each other."

The room was silent. The executives thought about the question. The instant silence of the room had Sergei anxious to have an answer. "That's not a bad idea, not trying to be hypothetical. But don't kung fu warriors train both outside and inside? Easily accessible to the public?" someone asked. Then another one, more questions were tossed out. One by one. The room's silence was eradicated and vast amounts of chatter was created. The meeting was no longer a discussion, but a debate. The emperor was discussing with others and receiving reasonable and persuasive answers. This made Sergei feel good inside, more intelligent than before.

"Attention!" The emperor shouted.

"Sergei. You are now one of my advisers. Congratulations" he said.

An applaud was added and withdrawn soon after.

"Now. We need a spy" The emperor stated.

"Wait. Where was that messenger? Nikolai?" he asked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let's see if Po finds out about the scar in the next chapter. I know I have over 200 people view this fanfiction, So I know people won't just leave a review. Why Not? Go Ahead! It only takes a few seconds! Well Bye! New Chapter SHOULD be uploaded by (Hopefully) Monday.**


	4. The Contract

**Hello Everyone! I hope everyone had a good weekend. I'm back with chapter 4, I know a lot of people were excited when I announced the submit of this chapter but its gonna be kinda short (Sorry). Anyway, Thank you for 13 reviews in just nearly 3 days. I hope to get more by the end of October. So let's get on with it.**

**Notes:**

**● Special thanks to: (User: TheHappyFan) URL: u/4979548/TheHappyFan - That's what it was! LOL, thanks buddy!**

**● Fixed the amount of overused words, overused. For instance (said, getting, got, ran, etc)**

**Chapter 4**

**The Contract**

* * *

**~~Tigress's POV (Point Of View)~~**

Finally, my clean vest and pants are on. Why does Po always have to be so clumsy? He's the dragon warrior, right? So he should be more caring to his surroundings and his friends! I mean, this is the 2nd time now. He's lucky I didn't remove his ability to reproduce. The dragon warrior is supposed to help others and avoid people that are in their private areas. I guess Po failed that task. But he's not a bad person at all, he's really a nice guy. He just makes the clumsiest, stupidest, and cutest. Wait, cutest? Snap out of it! What am I thinking? Well he's KINDA cute, but that's it! That's all. But why did he think I was pregnant? Is it because I've gotten fat lately? O'h no. NO! Why would I think that? If Crane told me that, I would have not believed him and grab his neck and choke him till he apologizes. But why didn't I strangle Po?

Anyway, I know he's outside. Considering the fact I can hear him pacing, and the big shadow on the screen door that changes its shape and position constantly. He was trying to stalk me I bet, Nah. He's not like that. But I wondered what he wanted to come in for. I know, my scar. I need to tell him about it.

I sighed and walked over to the screen door to my room. And I open It.

**~~No POV~~**

"Po?"

Of course the panda was in the hallway waiting for her.

"Yes?"

"You can come in now"

"Okay"

The dragon warrior welcomed himself to her room. Which was identical to his. Tigress shut the screen doors and laid on the bed once more. "So the scar on my leg, you were asking earlier" she said. Po hunkered down on the floor. Waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, I had the vision late last night. I took a walk outside to train near the training hall. Like an idiot. I was using a bamboo stick, practicing a bit. And after I was finished. I was going to put the equipment back upstairs, but I didn't see the steps outside, so I tripped and fell. But a sharp end of the equipment cut my leg in the process. It was bleeding badly. So I ran back to the barracks to relieve it" She admitted. The panda frowned though.

"That doesn't make sense"

"I know it doesn't"

"Are you lying to me?"

Tigress widened her eyes, and got off from the bed. The tiger crouched down next to Po. "I would never tell a lie" she said in a soft voice. The panda didn't do anything. Tigress only hunkered back up and put her hands on her hips. "Besides, You're the dragon warrior," She said. "You need to know what's happening" That only made the panda to awake and stand up. "What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled. "You don't stop do you?" Po was now embarrassed. "Oh sorry" he apologized. Which gave him a red face.

"But why has this memory gotten to you so badly?" he babbled.

"Because that's the only evidence of my parents"

"Are you sure that's them?"

"I'm sure"

"How would you know"

"Because I know Po!"

"What are you going to do though?"

Tigress stopped. She put on a thinking position and lounged on her bed. The feline warrior was unaware of what she really needed and what she wanted.

"I'm going to search for them"

"What?!"

"And you're coming with me"

**~~Central China~~**

There was a small village named Wang. A peaceful, neutral village in the center of China. It was prosperous, growing, and just simply relaxing. The village was along side a river. The river was given a name a long time ago, but forgotten a long time ago. The village was also positioned in a small meadow. With mountains surrounding the perimeter of the village. It was usually rainy and humid in the spring. But sunny in the summer and fall. But in one of those cottages, there was a resident who moved in about twenty years ago. The only immigrant of the village. Was a male tiger named Longwei. Longwei was a gentle, yet strong tiger who once lived in the South.

In Longwei's home, he had an upstairs place to sleep and a living room. But downstairs he had something that no other villager had. A forging area. Yes, Longwei was a blacksmith. He sold weaponry to travelers and visitors that came along every once in a while. The pay was really good. Lots of yuan for such blade. He put time and effort for every weapon he forged. He wanted the customer to use the weapon with care and to be happy.

While Longwei was reading a message from a customer. The door to his home was knocked by someone outside. The blacksmith placed the message on a counter top next to the forge, and opened the door. The person who knocked on the door was his friend Ming. Ming was a goose that was a good friend of Longwei. Ming was the first person to meet Longwei when Longwei moved into the village. The goose was also holding a small box in his hand.

"Good afternoon Longwei!"

"Hi there Ming, Please come in"

The tiger let the goose come into his house, Ming made himself at home by sitting on one of Longwei's chairs every time he came over. "I brought you something from one of my family members that lives in the Valley of Peace. Ever heard of him and the valley?" He blurted. Longwei lounged down on one of the chairs as well. "No. I don't think so, tell me about it" Longwei answered. Ming opened up the wooden box.

"Well, you see. It's home to one of my relatives, Ping"

"Alright, what is he?"

"He has a restaurant,"

"Ah. So what do you have there?"

"Just some items he sent me"

Ming pulled out a recipe guide from the box. It showed the ingredients needed to cook up a bowl of noodle soup. A letter, and a bag of tea leafs.

"Here you go Longwei"

The goose handed the bag of tea leafs to the tiger. "Thank you Ming" He said, holding the green packet of tea leafs in his paw. "Oh don't mention it!" Ming said. "I never liked his tea anyway" Longwei smiled. He watched as Ming was reading and examining everything his relative sent him. Ming's eyes dilated.

"Oh! Did you hear what happened at Gongmen City?" He reported.

"I don't think so, what happened?"

"The famous furious five and the legendary dragon warrior defeated this monstrous peacock name Shen. Shen was trying to take over the city and then China"

"Wow. Who were the furious five and the dragon warrior?"

"The dragon warrior is actually my relative's son! He's this panda who-"

"Wait, A panda?

"Yes"

"But I thought you're brother was a…never mind"

"The furious five were a group of different warriors from the Valley of Peace as well"

"Who were they?"

"i don't remember. But one of them was a Crane, and one was a female Tiger"

"Tiger? Female?"

"Yes, why? You lonely again?"

Ming chuckled at his own question. Longwei only made a confused face. The tiger was in deep thought at the moment. "Female tiger, could it be?" he thought.

"What's the matter Longwei?" Ming asked, "Wait, is this about your-"

"Daughter?"

"Yes Indeed"

Longwei made a sad face. At that moment, Ming tried to cheer him up. "Hey. It's ok! You'll find her!" He cheered. The goose was trying to make Longwei not think of his long lost daughter that he had to give away.

"I hope I will find her" Longwei divulged. "I really hope I do"

**~~Russia (Far North)~~**

"Are you up for the task, Nikolai?" Emperor Maxim asked.

Nikolai, the messenger wolf, was given an task that could quite possibly make him a legend. He could also have a significant amount of rubles. The messenger read the contract top to bottom. Yet again, he was in the same room the meeting took place.

"I think so, I've never done something like this before though" He whimpered. The emperor only smirked. "Trust me, you'll be fine" He claimed. "I don't know. My Chinese needs to improve a bit though" Nikolai concerned. Emperor Maxim only gave the messenger another sheet of paper full of writing. This paper had a list of things he would need before he could start his mission. Yet, Nikolai read the note as he did with the contract.

"Three days of Spetsnaz training?" Nikolai shrieked. Nikolai was really unsure now. Spetsnaz were trained warriors ready to fight anyone who attempted to harm their nation. "You're not just going to be a spy, you're also going to learn how to survive like a warrior" Sergei chimed in. "B-But why?" Nikolai cautioned. Sergei sighed. "You need to learn how to survive in case the mission fails, It's only for three days" He responded. The messenger wolf had no idea what Spetsnaz training was like. He heard that they would wake you up in the middle of the night and throw you in a corridor full of blood and organs knee high. You had to get out of the corridor in near darkness.

"Well, it's just for three days right?" Nikolai assured. Sergei nodded. "Who will help me with my Chinese?" Nikolai asked.

"We have a fantastic Chinese teacher named Alina Yurivich Karolina"

"She's really good" The Emperor added.

"She?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes, But are you willing to do the task at hand?" Sergei asked.

Nikolai looked down at the contract, then back at the emperor and Sergei. "I'm ready" The messenger confirmed. Emperor Maxim gave him a quill and ink to write with, And Nikolai signed his name on the contract.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope to get another chapter up by Wednesday! See you soon! Don't forget to review!**


	5. The Teacher

**Hello everyone! I'm glad I received 16 reviews in just a week, thanks so much! This chapter will focus more on Nikolai and not so much on the furious five, Po, or Longwei. In this chapter you're going to learn more about Nikola. Since you don't know too much about him already. I wan't to get chapter 6 up by this weekend. I'm not sure which day though.**

**Notes:**

**● Now using more words than just "said"**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dreamworks or Kung Fu Panda.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Teacher**

* * *

**~~Nikolai's POV~~**

I'm on my way to the library of Novgorod. I'm supposed to meet a teacher named Alina Yurivich Karolina. Sergei claims that she's one of the best Chinese teachers of Russia. I guess it makes sense, my Chinese isn't too good. My Russian accent get's in the way too much. She's going to help me clear that Russian accent out of the way and give me a pure Chinese accent. It's a tough task. Mainly because I keep "rolling" my tongue. Chinese is also very complicated for someone who speaks slavic languages. Let alone Germanic languages like English. That language is kinda hard; no genders or cases. Anyway, I can speak better Swedish than Chinese. I was persuaded to learn Swedish by a Swedish friend of mine who had Swedish viking ancestors. But I learned Chinese by a really good teacher when I was twenty-two years old. About a year after my Swedish was officially good. I'm twenty-five, so three years of Chinese is supposed to be enough. I guess not according to Sergei, three years and a week is perfect. Which is what he thinks.

Though it's very cold out here. Every step I take on this stone pathway it gets colder and colder. The library is only just a few blocks away from where I am. My scarf keeps falling off because of the wind. I hope the library is warm, it should be. I hope.

As soon as I reach the library, I see guards awaiting me. Of course, how did I not expect it? I guess the library is totally private on Sunday. When I walk towards the doorway, the guards just stare at me. And one of them holds up a paw as in stop.

"Who are you? What is your name?" One of them asks. I open my mouth, "Nikolai Dimitrivich Yakov" I say. The guard who asked for my name spoke a couple of words I couldn't make-out to the other guard. Then he looks back at me. "Show us your copy of your contract" He commanded. Sergei gave me a replica of the original contract I signed yesterday. I had to sign the replica as well. I opened up my messenger bag I always carry with me, and held out the contract. The guard sighed and went to look at it. The armed wolf snatched the paper out of my hands and studied it. Reading every word. Then he handed it back to me and told me to go to the table with the female teacher near the fireplace. I happily complied, but the wolf only turned around to guard the door once more.

I opened the door to the library, and the warm heat flew into me. The library had several rows of shelves, a fireplace, and a lounging area. By the fireplace, I noticed a beautiful Eurasian wolf sitting in one of the couches near the fireplace. She was definitely the person I was supposed to meet, considering the fact she's the only one there. She was staring directly into the fire. Wow. Her emerald eyes were amazing. As I navigate over to her, she turns around and inspects me. Her face was very nice and delicate. Her eye lashes were something to notice as well. She stood up and in a formal position. "You must be Nikolai" she avowed. Her voice was nice as well. "Yes" I answer. She smiles, "Please sit here," She pointed at the couch next to the one she was sitting at.

**~~No POV~~**

"My name is Alina. I'm going to help you with your Chinese" she announced.

"I see. Will you help me with my immobile accent?"

"That's what I'm here for"

"Thank you, where should we start off?"

"Let's do some reviewing"

"Okay"

"Nee-How. What did I say?"

"Hello"

"Correct"

The reviewing went on for about half an hour.

"Well. You certainly know the basics" Alina complimented. She smiled in such a way that it made Nikolai feel more comfortable than before. "Thank you" He commented. Alina eventually decided to just help Nikolai with his accent instead. "I've noticed you have a slight Russian accent when you speak Chinese fluently," She pointed out. "Learn how to not roll your tongue when speaking" she added. The messenger wolf nodded. "And be more cheerful, when speaking. Not as lethal as we Russians speak" The Eurasian wolf gave Nikolai more facts and understanding on the complicated language.

"I'm glad you know Chinese already" Said Alina.

"Yes, I learned it three years ago"

"Do you know any other languages?"

"Swedish and of course, Russian"

"Ah. I know Swedish, Chinese, Russian, and Finnish"

"Oh that's interesting"

The Eurasian wolf chuckled. "Yep". Alina tilted her head. "Where are you from?" she asked. "Moscow" He answered.

"What have you done for your whole life?" she asked curiously.

"At age sixteen I wanted to be a book writer. But I needed to make money for myself and my family quickly"

"I met Commander Patrov at a restaurant I worked at in Moscow. He asked me if I would be a messenger since the empire and military lacked people who could run and send messages quickly" He added.

"And so I joined. The pay was actually quite good and I've been a messenger ever since then. My family went out of debt and I was able to purchase a home with a few acres of land" He finished.

"I see. So you know Commander Patrov?"

"Technically, Last time I saw him was in Moscow. That's when he wasn't happy of what happened at Gongmen City with Lord Shen"

"Yes I heard the news as well,"

"Why does the Russian Empire want to take out China anyway?"

Alina frowned. Her eyes navigated over to the front door's windows. No one was watching. "Emperor Maxim believes that the Chinese will rise up and attempt to conquer the world. Lord Shen thought he could conquer the world himself as well" She told. Nikolai nodded. "Go On" he said.

"Lord Shen was actually Chinese. But when his parents banished him from China, he came here to Russia. He wanted a place to live and revenge, but he had to pay a price. So he made a deal with Emperor Maxim and Commander Patrov. Shen would lead a strike force of over 300 wolves to take control of Gongmen City or he couldn't stay in China. Shen eventually designed a WMD"

"A weapon of mass destruction"

"Yes. It functioned perfectly. So Shen had a weapon that could bring China to it's knees. But that all failed"

"What happened to Lord Shen. I knew he was killed but by who?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. Well, he was killed by a panda known as the dragon warrior"

"A panda? You have to be joking"

"Nope. He even sent wolves to eliminate the Panda species once and for all. Along with-"

She was interrupted by the library's doors being opened. Both were dumbfounded as one of the guards came in.

"It's midnight" He said.

"We have to leave" Alina explained to Nikolai.

The two wolves were commanded to leave the library at once. When they were outside, the guards locked the doors and guided them back to the veche.

**~~20 Minutes Later~~**

"Why did they take us back to the veche?" asked Nikolai.

"They want us to be secure as possible. So they want us to sleep in the upstairs bedrooms"

"How many rooms are there?"

"One, Unfortunately"

"How many beds?

"Only one"

"Well that kinda lacks…"

"Privacy?"

"Yes"

Alina sighed and made her way upstairs. Nikolai followed her to their room. The upstairs part of the veche had a little hallway and a door to a room. That door had a key inside it's keyhole, representing their room. "Here it is" said Alina. And she turned the doorknob to see the room for themselves. The room was small with only one bed, two bedside tables, A painting of the Russian coat of arms, a closet, And one candle. Clothes were already there for Alina and Nikolai. Just the right size as well.

"Cozy…" She said. She started placing her clothes one side of the room and his on the other. Even though he was just sorting things in his messenger bag. Alina had a pair of night clothes in her hand and was prepared to change into them. "You don't mind if you could…Turn around so I can change?" She asked nicely. Nikolai smiled and nodded. The messenger swiftly turned his back towards her so she could change in privacy. But he peeked his head around for one time to get a glance of Alina's hour-glass figure.

When they were ready. Alina got under the covers and sat her head gently on the one pillow they had. Nikolai swept in the covers as well. It was a tight fit, but they managed it. "Well, Goodnight" They blurted.

Nikolai was about to turn over until he felt something on his shoulder. He peeked around to notice Alina's head resting on his shoulder instead of her head resting on the pillow. It surprised him at first, but he accepted it rather quickly. Soon after a paw also laid on top of his chest, and the two were more "comfortable" this way as they fell fast asleep.

* * *

**That's it! I know this was more focused on Nikolai but the next chapter will focus on Po, Tigress, ETC. I'll see you this weekend. Bye! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. The Anger

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for the astronomical delay, I've been quite busy lately. Anyway, What's up? Me? Well, nothing much! Anyway, I had a few people review for the last couple of chapters about Nikolai. Well. He just got very, very lucky to see Alina like that. So yeah. O'h and just review if you're enjoying the fanfiction. I should've realized that people are only going to review unless they enjoy the story or have questions. I'm sorry about that. Just review if you are enjoying the story, have suggestions/advice, or have questions. Thank you.**

**Notes:**

**● Common meals of the day (Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner etc) have their original names in each country.**

**● Indention added to paragraphs.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dreamworks or Kung Fu Panda.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Anger**

* * *

The two wolves were forced to sleep together for the night in just one bed. Very odd, but that's Russia for you. Nikolai slowly opened his eyes. The brown paint of the walls appeared perfectly fine, and his vision was restored. The messenger yawned softly. He checked to see if Alina was on his shoulder, she wasn't. She must've moved around a bit to sleep opposite of his position. Alina was still asleep, but Nikolai wasn't planning on waking her up right now. He carefully pulled the wool cover off of him, he moved his legs aside and onto the wooden floor. Alina moved his spare clothes on his side of the room where she put her clothes on. The wolf slid his night clothes off without a single noise, yet he made a lot of noise when putting his "day" clothes on. He slid on his messenger bag and was ready to go.

"I might as well go to Eluf's and eat Zavtrak."He thought, "Might as well bring Alina back some Muesli." The messenger pulled a piece of paper out of his bag, some ink and a quill. The wolf wrote a note for Alina and left it on the bedside table, then walked out of the room. Leaving the sleeping Eurasian wolf to herself.

**~~Alina's POV (10 Minutes Later)~~**

I finally wake up, felt like a long night. Luckily, Nikolai knew Chinese so I didn't have to teach him everything all over again. I've noticed he's gone though. One side of the bed was missing a wolf. He did leave a note, however, the note seemed very new. I yawn softly and reach for the note he must've left on one of the bedside tables. I pick up the piece of paper written with rather wet ink than dry ink. He probably just wrote the note a few minutes ago. Anyway, the notes says:

Dear Alina,

I left to eat Zavtrak at Eluf's restaurant. You can come if you like, I'll pay for the food.

Sincerely,

NIkolai

P.S. You laid your head on my shoulders a lot last night, let alone a paw on my chest.

As I read the P.S. I felt my cheeks turn a bit red. Well, I'll just tell him it was unintended. Besides, it's not like I offended him. Did I? O'h No. Of course not. He might've been surprised, but then again. Why would've he told me? I just hope he didn't think I was weird since I wasn't surprised what-so-ever about sleeping in one bed. How come he didn't know that? He's a messenger for both the military and the empire itself. Yet, he's just a messenger.

A cute messenger- I mean a nice messenger! O'h no. I think I've….Don't tell me.

**~~No POV~~**

"So, When are you planning to search for your parents?"

"Whenever I get the chance, probably in a few days."

"What? Tigress, do you even have the necessary items you need for the task at hand?"

"Po, Shouldn't you be worried about yourself with necessary items?"

"Well, I guess you're right."

It was almost dinner time. Po and Tigress were having a discussion about Tigress's future search for her lost parents who she believes that are still alive. "I really hope we don't waste our time doing this," complained Po. "I feel that you are crazy!" Po's words annoyed Tigress. But she had to object his reasons. "Po please stop." The panda didn't. "Just because the other kids at your orphanage didn't accept you and called you a deadly monster, doesn't-" The last words of Po's mouth left unexpectedly. Those words caused Po to shake in fear When the tiger heard that set of words go off, it took her back to the Bao Gu Orphanage, it took her back when everyone called her a "monster", it took her back when she couldn't control her temper, And yet she couldn't control her temper right now.

Tigress's eyes bursted into deep anger and aggression. Her claws ignited, she growled in the way she did at Shen back at Gongmen City. At that moment,The tiger leaped from the bed and attempted to claw his face off. Po was caught off guard. Her first swing missed. As Po (luckily) dodged her strike. But her second swing said different when her claws tore a significant amount of skin off the left side of his face. This caused Po to fall to the floor almost instantly. His body went SMACK! as his body struck the wooden floor. The pain surged through his body, nothing had scared him more than just now.

Po didn't move. He was never this frightened, nor was he shocked of this kind of pain. Not just physical pain, but pain from a good friend that gave you pain. It's a lot of pain basically. Anyway, The mighty tiger's heart was racing, her claws were smothered with skin, fur, and blood. But when she looked at her claws not only made her realize what she had done, but that her anger had caused it. Her eyes slowly cooled down, and her gritted teeth disappeared. When she looked down at the panda, her face turned to stone. Her ears drooped, and her eyes started to oversaturate.

Suddenly, A tear flowed down the side of her cheek as she hunched down at the Panda. Tigress carefully turned Po over to see how bad she hurt him. His face had four deep scars stretching from the left side of his nose his ear. Blood was entrenched in the scars as well. The tiger's anxiety grew miraculously, she knew how to treat Po. But this was too major, she needed help.

"Viper! Mantis!" The words of the corrupted voice of Master Tigress exited her mouth and through the hallways. Soon the following masters had heard those words and were on their way.

~~**Russia~~**

Nikolai helped himself with some Swedish breakfast. Eluf's was a restaurant known to be in Novgorod. The owner, Eluf, who had founded the restaurant was practically Swedish. His family had lived in the Russian Empire for generations, as a swedish cook, he revealed quite a few recipes for a Swedish breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Anyway, Muesli was Nikolai's favorite zavtrak meal. Zavtrak is what Russians call 'breakfast' in case you didn't know. As Nikolai took another bite of the swedish dish, the owner himself noticed the messenger wolf. "Nikolai? It's good to see you!" Eluf was at the counter in front of the eating wolf. Nikolai was caught off guard. "Hey, how's it goin'?" Nikolai had greeted him. The owner of the restaurant only smirked. "Well, business is a little slow. But were making it through, You?" Nikolai only took another bite of his food. "Not going so well?" Eluf asked. The messenger wolf only shrugged. The mission was top secret and he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about it except for people like Alina or Sergei.

"Well, I got some news from a friend of mine." Started Eluf. "I heard this peacock named Shen tried to-" The arctic fox was interrupted. "Take over China?" The messenger had intruded his news. Eluf only nodded. "The thing is the peacock was just trying to take over because he could, Only because he had the power! Isn't that something?" Nikolai's eyes changed formation. "Where did your friend hear this?" He asked. "The newspaper," The arctic wolf spoke. "Came in yesterday."

Nikolai was about to debate until someone else had entered the building. The messenger wolf turned to see the Eurasian wolf that helped him with his Mandarin from yesterday, and was forced to sleep with him in the veche. "Morning Alina" Were the words Nikolai gave to her at that very moment. Alina smiled as she sat down on the seat next to him. She was wearing a large, dark wool jacket. A lighter colored, long cotton pants, and a scarf that possessed the colors representing the Russian flag. But in her hand was a book, Until Nikolai noticed the book. He sighed as he laid his head on the table. The words spelled were: MANDARIN GUIDE.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, I didn't receive ANY feedback lately so it was cut short and delayed. Seeya' soon!**


	7. The Apology

**Hello everyone! BluTiger101 is back with an extra chapter of delight for your fan-fiction desire! Thank you for the people who reviewed on Chapter 6! The chapter was a bit shorter than expected, but it received positive feedback from many of the followers of The Lost Memory. Anyway, Until Chapter 9, Characters (OC) like Nikolai, Alina, Sergei, etc. Will not be as mentioned compared to characters like Po or Tigress. This is because that the last couple of chapters were focused on Nikolai and Alina so much that people didn't care to review. I'll keep it balanced from now on XD**

**- For Followers or People who favorite me (As an Author) will receive info via PM on incoming chapters, updates, etc about ALL of my fan-fictions. However, For the people who follow/favorite this fan-fiction will receive info via PM on incoming chapters, updates, etc on THIS fan-fiction. **

**Notes:**

**● Question from BleuDrachen101 ("Will there be any deeper relationship between Po and Tigress or Alina and Nikolai?") - Yes. All of them will have a deeper relationship in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dreamworks or Kung Fu Panda.**

**Chapter **

**The Apology**

* * *

**~~Tigress's POV~~**

I don't know what happened to me that night. I just lost it. I thought I could control my anger, well it seems that Po's words said otherwise. I assume when Po said things about the orphanage, and the kids calling me a monster, just destroyed me inside. It honestly hurt, but i'm not gonna show it. It hurt because deep down I truly like him. No, I love him. He's done stuff that changed me. He's the one who came to aid me at Gongmen City when I was floating in the water. The pain was intense, but he was there. When he held my paw, it felt like someone actually cared about me.

Po is in Mantis's room, Viper is in as well. I'm not allowed in, I guess it makes sense. I physically hurt my closest friend. I deserve it, but I wish I could see him. He's gonna have those scars on for a long time. I just hope Mantis can make them not as visible from up close. I don't want people to be saying, "Hey what happened to the dragon warrior?" "That ferocious tiger, Master Tigress, clawed him in the face." "What? What a monster!" Just thinking of a conversation like that makes me feel angry. But also embarrassing, and depressing. I don't even Po will even accept me as a 'good' friend anymore. I know he thought I was pregnant a day ago, well that was kinda funny. KINDA! But anyway, I'm gonna check on him some time. I don't care what Viper or Mantis say, I don't want the others to find out about this. However, the scars will be very questionable.

As I sit back on my bed, I can hear them talking and discussing what to do about Po. I'm surprised Master Shifu hasn't heard yet. He will though, he won't be happy, Unfortunately. There's things you just gotta live with, And Po with four, maybe just three scars on his face is something that will be with Po forever. Unless Mantis can cover up the scars (Unlikely) then things won't be so bad. But Po will always know what the pain was like when I struck him.

I can't help it. So I get off my bed, exit my room, and enter the hallways. No one out, good. I scramble down the hallways until I find Mantis's room. The screen door was slightly opened, So I peek in from the crack of the screen door and notice Po on his bed. He was speaking softly, talking to Viper of course. Mantis had already relieved the two scars. You couldn't see them from where I was. The bug was wielding a piece of cloth, tucking the cloth on one of the top scars that I made. The top cut had a little blood still leaking from the trenched area, but Mantis took care of half of the cut already. Enough said. I simply barge in the room, Everyone turns and looks at me as I come in.

"Tigress!"

"Viper, please."

"Your'e not allowed in here!"

"I just want to apologize!"

There it was. Anger, it happened again with one of my other friends. Viper frowned, she didn't like what I said, but she's needs to understand I how I feel about him. "Fine," She she scowled, "You better not hurt him!" She shouted. I grit my teeth accidentally, "Or what are YOU going to do?" I spit the words like arrows, the barrage of words were not meant to offend her. Her body weakened, and she stepped down. How much of a bully am I? This needs to stop. Mantis tries to ignore me and relief his cut. "How bad?" I ask. Mantis sighs as he tucks the cloth on the cut, "Very," He says, "You must've been really angry I suppose." I nodded, "I just…" I say. I can't say it. Mantis didn't say anything and jumped off of the panda. "Maybe you too you have some alone time," He exited the room quite quickly. Viper slid out as well.

Po had his poor little eyes close. I guess he was scared of me. I kneel down beside him, looking at the scars I created from my frustration and anger. "Po?" I ask. The dragon warrior opened one eye, and then the other. He makes a nervous smile which fades immediately. "Y-Yea?" He spoke. The voice of his was pretty normal, thank gods. "Are you okay?" I ask. His head moved side-to-side. I frown and put my left paw on the top of his cloth. "You're going to be okay, I'm sorry for what I did." I spoke. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He probably was just glad I apologized. For some reason I put my arms around his body to give him a hug, but I just collapsed on his body by accident. He chuckled a bit and he wrapped me up. This was something I thought was weird. He was starting to feel better, I'm glad. I only smile.

I get off of the poor guy and let him get up. Po yawned loudly which was a bit unsurprising. "This how you hug someone." He said. He swings his flabby arms around me again which wen't down to my waist. I put my own arms around his neck, and we gave in. But this hug was different than he usually did at Gongmen City. Soon afterwards Viper and Mantis entered the room again. Both shocked and astonished. We we're sure why until we realized that we were doing a romantic hug. This was, again, kinda embarrassing. "W-What the? Are you guys in love?" Mantis shouts. "You guys were fighting and now you're romantically hugging!" Viper shouts. Still mad at me. I look at Po, and he looks at me. We both move away from each other and act like nothing happened. I think I am in love with him.

* * *

**Here's a quick chapter that I thought I could give you before this weekend. Have a good weekend though! Review!**


End file.
